Character Level
The Character Level, often abbreviated clvl, is a property of a character that is determined by the amount of experience gained. Killing monsters and completing certain quests, heightens this. Character Level is one of the key Requirements for most items in game. Diablo I Upon leveling in Diablo, a player character gains 5 stat points to distribute among their stats as desired, and a minor Life and Mana boost. The newly gained level also helps to determine the odds of landing a successful hit, blocking attacks, and all damage dealt, even with certain spells. The game's leveling system is legitimately capped at level 50 for players, but monsters can go over that cap. Diablo II In Diablo II each new level (Level-up) gives the character 1 skill point and 5 stat points. It is also used to determine Item Levels during Gambling (ranging between the clvl -5 and +4), Shopping (clvl +5) and crafting (clvl/2 + ilvl/2). Character level also calculates a hero's base chance of hitting targets. A player's chance of hitting a target that is a higher level is reduced. Likewise, a lower level target will have an increased chance of being hit. If one cannot hit their targets, they may need to level up, rather than increase Attack Rating. The highest level to achieve in Diablo II is 99, requiring a total of 3,520,485,254 experience to max out a character's level. Experience Tables Diablo III The general concept of experience and leveling remains same as previously; that is, higher level monsters award more experience, and each new level requires more experience to gain. Unlike its predecessor, upon leveling up in Diablo III, players receive one or more of the following: *New skills *New runes for existing skills *More skill slots, up to 6 at level 19 *New passive skills *More passive skill slots, up to 4 at level 70 At level 70, one always gains access to all skills and runes, and the skill set may be changed at any time, so characters are never at risk of leveling improperly. In addition, with each level gained, a player's hero's primary stat grows by +3, their Vitality by +2, and all other stats gain +1. Also, item requirements are tied to character level very closely. When leveling up near monsters, at first one sees a yellow light enveloping their character, healing them to full, and then when it dissipates, all nearby monsters explode into pieces. The maximum level in Diablo III is 60 for classic players, while its expansion increases that cap to 70. Level requirement of an item may be reduced by up to 40 by an appropriate secondary affix. Gem of Ease can also be used to reduce required level on a weapon to 1. Kanai's Cube can be used to reduce level requirements of an item to 1. Character level makes all content in game, including Legendary Items and Set Items that drop, scale with the player's own level, so they are always on par with the game. However, if joining the game created by another player, one may actually face foes of different level, as scaling will be performed on the original game creator's character. If desired, a character may use it to perform nearly instant leveling to 70 by joining a game of level 70 characters on high difficulty. After that, all they need to do is to stay in the same location where fighting is underway, leveling at the speed of light without even moving. To make the process even more hilariously easy, one may equip a weapon with the previously mentioned Gem of Ease. Category:Gameplay